buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Channon Roe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Din's Fire 997 (Talk) 22:48, January 5, 2010 New articles Dude... when creating new articles, make sure they are really new. We already had an article for Rory Harris.--Gonzalo84 18:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I am new and noticed the link from Xander's page wasn't filled yet. Was only trying to help New article Who is Laura Roth?--Gonzalo84 06:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, I found out. Just please don't forget to categorize new articles.--Gonzalo84 06:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories Actors who played vampires shouldn't be listed in the vampires category.--Gonzalo84 20:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Please don't forget to sign your comments. Use the signature tool in the edit bar. I'ts really annoying having to go to my talk page history and see who has edited it. Also, please be careful with the style when creating new articles or editing existing ones. --Gonzalo84 14:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I just added you to AIM!. --Gonzalo84 15:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! I'm conected to AIM right now.--Gonzalo84 20:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just remember to keep pages in past tense, state the actor's name in the "Behind the Scenes" section, if the character doesn't have any powers don't state it in the infobox, if they've appeared in only one episode use "Appeared in" rather than linking the episode two times in "first" and "last appearance" and state whether they've died or not in their infobox or categorize them in "Deceased Individuals". Just look at the other pages for examples to maintain consistency. Gook Luck! OwnerMan 06:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Animations Hi, I've just made my first gif image on my user page and since you seem to have a fondness for them I'd like to ask you a question. How do you make them start the animation immediately upon entering a page opposed to having to click it?OwnerMan (talk) 09:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, thank you.OwnerMan (talk) 06:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Gonzalo84 is the founder while DinoSlider, Paul730 and OzzMan are the only admin I know about.OwnerMan (talk) 04:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd much appreciate it!OwnerMan (talk) 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Dagney Hey there! Thx for the mssg. Just an FYI -- the photo that is being used on the 'Kathy Newman' page of BtVS is actually not of the actress who played Kathy (dagney kerr). It's her stunt-double. Didn't know how to flag or remove, so I just thought to add some additional photos. :100% positive. That photo is the same one they erroneously used in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer magazine profile of Dagney back in 2000 that misidentified her stunt double as her at the time. lol. I will gladly forward actual dagney-as-kathy pictures your way should it help (i handle her pr). :D Crispywiki March 19, 2013 :: I have the article. will scan. as I am (obviously) horrible at this whole wikia formating conundrum, feel free to message me (is there even a PM option on wiki?) and I can forward you some higher res images for best formatting and such. :::lemme know. cheers ~ Here you go. That second page of the magazine article is the one where they accidentally used the picture of the stunt-double instead of Dagney. lol. I've included a few other stills, should you like. Feel free to post or omit whatever. Hope this helps. Cheers ~ :btw. should you be at all interested, Dagney has a new FB page (https://www.facebook.com/DagneyKerrOfficial), website (www.dagneykerr.com) and twitter (@dagneykerr)...although chances of her tweeting are slim. lol. ::We will be posting a bunch of pics/vids and such from Buffy and other shows she's been on...no spamming. Just thought these links might be of interest to fans. Anyway, thanks again for your help - feel free to share should you like. No worries either way. Cheers Crispywiki (talk) 21:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Query Hi. I don't know exactly who to contact in matters like this. I was just wondering if you think the ritual in the embodiment of The Key in Dawn summers warrants a page? It was unnamed, but the actual ritual, a rough estimate of the date, the performers of the ritual were seen in canon, and there were only pieces of information scattered in the articles of 'The Key', and 'Dawn Summers'. I looked up the category of 'Spells and Rituals' but I did not find it there, while some spells that are only just mentioned have pages of their own. FTWinchester (talk) 03:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll start working on it as soon as possible. FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if it is possible to unlock the Thick air spell page? My reason being that there are inaccuracies in the page in the matter of the spelling of the deities. Both subtitles from the official DVD and IMDB for the episode lists the spelling as 'Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic,' as opposed to the one we now have as 'Kali, Hera, Cronus, Tonic (excluding Thonic as a deity)'. FTWinchester (talk) 20:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it. FTWinchester (talk) 21:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Once more, thanks very much! FTWinchester (talk) 21:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to eternally bug you (I think you are the most active admin here). I was just confused with some articles we have here. I don't recall the show ever explicitly stating the Dagon Sphere was created by the Order of Dagon (although I thought it was implied), so I added this in the 'Note' section of the two pages. However, the article on Glory directly stated that the orb was created by the monks of the Order of Dagon. Should I remove the notes, or should I correct the statement in Glory's page. Any suggestions? FTWinchester (talk) 18:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on it. FTWinchester (talk) 19:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (I would just like to note the unsigned comment above is not mine.) I ran into another locked page, the Knights of Byzantium, which I found to be woefully incomplete. I would like to improve the article, if you could please unlock it for me? Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 19:56, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I owe you a lot. I hope my edits are worth the trouble. FTWinchester (talk) 20:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I know I still owe the wiki the "Key Embodiment Ritual' of the Order of Dagon (the one I asked you about before, and I'm working on it), but I also would like to ask another topic if it could have its own page--that of Jesus Christ, and everything pertaining to his crucifixion. I will try to make it neutral and avoid being too religious as possible. I just think it is worth noting that water blessed by invoking his name, and the image of the cross, are both effective tools against vampires. Additionally, he is, after all, a deity, and we have tons of deities with their own pages, despite being mentioned only in a cetain spell. Also, some vampires think Christ's death at the cross was glorious for their kind, so that implies some sort of credence to Christ's stature. Your thoughts, please? FTWinchester (talk) 06:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to be as canon as possible. Don't worry, I don't make articles without verifying information first. FTWinchester (talk) 00:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, on second thought, I won't push through on it. It is too controversial and with too little details. I think what needs to be covered I have already added in the pages relating to the crucifix and Buffy's Cross Necklace. Thanks for your opinion, though. FTWinchester (talk) 01:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) About the "Key Embodiment Ritual", do you think 'Embodiment' or 'Personification' term would be more appropriate? FTWinchester (talk) 21:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) No one seems to be responding in the talk page. I'm requesting deletion for Chorago demon on the reason that it is an erroneous page of the Chirago Demon. Or should we just make it a redirect? Thank you. FTWinchester (talk) 12:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) In Selfless, D'Hoffryn mentioned that to balance the proverbial scales, the Fates require a sacrifice--the life and soul of a vengeance demon. I've searched our wiki, and there were no mention at all of the Fates. Do you think they warrant a page I could create? FTWinchester (talk) 13:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually now that you mention it, it wasn't. And I couldn't find any other reference in the buffyverse that pertains to the Fates. So maybe there's no need? FTWinchester (talk) 18:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Affiliation I could contest the affiliation (and currently am contesting it), but with just me working actively on both wikis, there might not be enough support. I'm trying to contact two other contributors that are also working on both wikis, but I don't know if they are still active. Caleb is open to the idea, though. We just need more support before the affiliation could push through. FTWinchester (talk) 05:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) from Capt. Grant Ok, received although what about the Buffy/Faith subtext which even Doug Petrie and Joss acknowledge? :I'd like to re-edit the Joyce Summers section of the Faith Lehane relationships page. Whilst it's true that FaB looks uncomfortable when Joyce hugs her (as she does whenever people show their affection for Buffy) there's more to it than that, check out her holding Joyce's hand as BaF is carted off and their discussion about Faith's unhappiness and the reasons for it, even Doug Petrie on the commentary comments the subtext is 'If you were my mom I'd treat you better'. Can I try again on this one? User:CaptainGrantCampbell :Can I create a 'behind the scenes section'? Again, it's a bit much that the original post says Faith doesn't care for Joyce after that scene when I think the reverse is true, she's possessive of Joyce, then upset that Joyce actually pities Faith then uncomfortable because it's Joyce still loving Buffy despite feeling a little neglected. The phrasing is poor, there's more to it than thatCaptainGrantCampbell (talk) 17:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Anya Holy crap, I now understand why Anya is your favorite character. Her death killed me. FTWinchester (talk) 13:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I was. I only started watching the entire series the past few months, hence my activity here that reflects the chronological order of the seasons (starting with Adam, then Glory, then editing articles about the First Evil). I now plan to watch Angel after. I don't know why Whedon was so keen on killing Anya, because he also planned for her to die in season 5, right? But anyway, there were a lot of deaths but Anya's took the top spot for me. FTWinchester (talk) 16:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) How I wish I could start watching now, but there are these little things called work and school. LOL. But I plan to start as soon as I can. I'm pretty sure I will enjoy it, given I thoroughly enjoyed Buffy. Whedon is genius. FTWinchester (talk) 02:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC)